villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Freddy
Shadow Freddy is a supporting antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, appearing as an Easter Egg in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the (possible heroic) secondary antagonist of the minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the possible secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (As Nightmare), a minor antagonist in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He is an enigmatic character in the second game whose intentions are unclear, whereas in the third game, he is clearly seen helping William Afton destroy the animatronics, altough it is possible he did this to release the souls of the children. Appearance Shadow Freddy has exactly the same appearance as Withered Golden Freddy's appearance, albeit being recolored dark purple. Like other withered animatronics, He is in disrepair. He completely lacks a left ear and has many tears over his body. Unlike Golden Freddy, he has large glowing bright eyes. Furthermore, his teeth are glowing white. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Shadow Freddy lacks the glowing white effects for the eyes and teeth, and covered with green levels that appears to be lighting from the Office itself. In the VR game Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, he shares the exact appearance as the original Freddy Fazbear. Although he has glowing white eyes and teeth, his overall color is completely black rather than purple. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' In Five Night At Freddy's 2, the player may rarely encounter what seems to be a shadow or a dark model of Freddy Fazbear. It appears in Parts/Service, sitting in the location Old Bonnie normally sits in. Shadow Freddy's appearance doesn't affect the game anyhow. It appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's. It also uses Golden Freddy's model. Brightening up this image reveals that this hallucination is purple in color as with several other key items/characters in the franchise, bearing comparisons to the purple figure from the secret mini-games, the Marionette's "tears," Fredbear's hat and bow tie among other things. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Shadow Freddy's role in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is more significant. In this game, he appears in the Office very rarely, and all end-of-night minigames (except after beating Night 5). Shadow Freddy (presumed to be a disguise for William Afton) lures each of the animatronics to the secret room where they are attacked by Afton. Rarely, the player may see Shadow Freddy slumped in the left-most end of the Office. This Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy does in the previous games. However unlike from the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This is also true for the mobile version. He also does not attack or jumpscare the player. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Shadow Freddy makes a brief appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, only in the beginning minigame. In the beginning minigame, Shadow Freddy first appears in the fourth level and began duplicating, causing the game to glitch, until a wall of shadow variants block the child off completely. As soon it happens, the entire minigame cuts to black, later revealing Scrap Baby's salvage scene. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Shadow Freddy serves as Freddy Fazbear's replacement during the Parts and Service mode in hard mode. Gallery Images Shadow Freddy Sprite Gif.gif|Shadow Freddy as a sprite in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Videos How to summon Shadow Freddy and Secret Foxy Trivia *Fans have made theories that Shadow Freddy is actually Golden Freddy. *Shadow Freddy is also theorized to be the apparition of one of the employees whom wore the spring-lock Fredbear suit, which malfunctioned and killed the employee. Thus the suit itself was put in storage. *Shadow Freddy bears comparisons to Nightmare in overall appearance and behavior, suggesting they may be one in the same. *Unlike Shadow Bonnie, who is a hero in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Shadow Freddy is an antagonist in the end of nights (save for Night 5) minigames of said game. *Unlike popular beliefs, he doesn't crash the game like Shadow Bonnie in the second game, or Golden Freddy in the first game. *Shadow Freddy could possible be the Crying Child from FNaF 4. **He could've taken the form of the animatronic who killed him (Fredbear/Golden Freddy). **He is helping William destroy the animatronics, since William is his father, or he simply wants revenge on him for not being there when he got bit. **One of Nightmare's Line from Ultimate Custom Night the Shadow Fears Me could confirm this. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Mute Category:Twin/Clone Category:Nameless Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Unseen Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Animals Category:Genderless Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessed Objects Category:Noncorporeal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Undead Category:Oppressors Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient